


pour a little bit out in your memory

by dyinqstar



Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, F/M, and kinda still is lol oops, blurryface was a huge jerk, crybaby is done w his bs, dw there's fluff too, lool, near the end i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyinqstar/pseuds/dyinqstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blurryface, a goner. a person who doesn't know how to deal with his emotions.<br/>he is dead to crybaby, the only girl who he was fond of.<br/>very fond of.</p>
<p>but crybaby soon finds out how stressed blurry is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pour a little bit out in your memory

**Author's Note:**

> oops i ship blurryface x crybaby  
> fyi i call it misty-eyed

**crybaby**

blurryface has been acting very rude to me lately. he's hit me and acted cold and everything. i do not like it.

 

* * *

 

 

**blurryface**

i love crybaby. but she's so fragile. i don't want to tell her how i feel. i'm scared. i've been hurting her and i can't control myself.

 

* * *

 

 

**crybaby**

i cry when blurryface yells at me. that's what my name lives up to... i'm such a crybaby. he's hurting me. he's hurting me so much. i don't know why. he was so nice and kind and everything. i hoped to fall in love with the right one but this was a mistake.

 

* * *

 

 

**blurryface**

tears stream down crybaby's face. i feel my frustration being replaced with self-hatred. i run my hand through my hair, both my hands shaking. my breath is shaky too and i quickly pace into my bedroom.

i love her. i love her so so much. but she might not. now she won't for sure. i've made her cry. i've made my precious angel cry. the only person who ever gave me any chances. i hurt her. i want to jab a knife through my throat.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**crybaby**

i lay down in my bed in my dark room that night. my arms and face hurt and so do my knees. but it doesn't matter. blurry's just... just angry. he doesn't know what to do about it. i wish i knew how to help him though.

i love him. i love him so so much. but i've said sorry so many times when nothing is my fault. he does it one more time and he's dead to me. i need to kill him. i don't need to have a mistake in my life. not again.

 

* * *

 

 

**blurryface**

the next morning i see crybaby watching tv. i sit down beside her.  
"hey," i greet her politely. she looks at me, an unreadable expression on her face.

"hello," she responds in such a monotone voice that it almost makes me flinch.  
i put my hand over top of hers. "i'm sorry-" i say, but she retreats her hand, flinching violently. i look at her. oh god.

her knees and arms have small bruises all over them. i'm so bad. i'm such an idiot. why am i like this.

i grab my black hoodie and pull the hood over my head, walking towards the door. "where are you going?" she asks in such a small voice, and i look over to her.  
"for a walk," i explain plainly. she shrugs.

 

* * *

 

 

**crybaby**

i've been saying sorry for all that stupid shit he's done to me. it's not even my fault as i said before.  
now i'm thinking of ways to get rid of him.

poison. yes. perfect. i'll put poison into these cookies that i plan to make.

i grab all the things i need to make the cookies. i don't have any poison so i run over to the store, hopefully not being seen by blurryface.  
the lady there looks at me as if she knows what i'm there for. i ask for poison. she gives me a weird look but pulls out something that could drug blurry or poison him. i dunno. something like that, you know.

i thank her and give her some money before running quickly back home. thankfully blurryface isn't here yet.

tears run down my face, but i smile. i don't want to do this but i can't handle the pain.

 

* * *

 

 

**blurryface**

i've been walking around the park for over an hour and a half. crybaby hasn't texted me or called me like she usually does... i must've scared her really badly. i feel so bad.  
so i decide to check in on her.  
  
 _blurry: hiya doll. you alright?_

_crybaby <3 is typing..._

_cry: oh, yea. i'm good._

_blurry: you sure? i'm... sorry about last night. that was awful. i hope i didn't scare you too bad... god, i feel terrible._

_crybaby <3 is typing..._

_cry: nah. it's ok. im making cookies for tonight tho to get my mind off things_

_blurry: oh thats cool. cant wait._

_crybaby <3 is typing..._

_cry: yea. ill see u later._

_blurry: ok, bye_

she seems alright so i decide to trust her. but the back of my mind is telling me something's off. i'm a little worried but i don't let it bother me to much, since you never know.

 

* * *

 

 

**crybaby**

after we finished the actual part of dinner, blurry asked about watching a movie. so i just agreed since there wasn't really anything better to do. he put on 9 lives. it'd came out already and it was a cool movie i guess.  
i mean, it was kinda boring and the cat was annoying half the movie. but i didn't complain and it seemed like blurry took interest in it.

during the middle of the movie, i decided it was time for the cookies. time to end this once and for all.

"hey blurry," i said, poking his shoulder. "what about those cookies now huh?" he nodded, and i eagerly skipped towards the kitchen to grab a cookie for me and a cookie for him. i gave his to him and he opened his mouth. i tried not to grin, so i looked away.

"uh.." he pulled away from biting the cookie, "crybaby..? i need to, uhm, tell you a few things."

i swung my head to look at him in surprise. "oh?" i said, "well whatever it is, you can tell me. just tell me fast while that cookie is warm." i eyed the poison-filled cookie, smirking playfully.

 

* * *

 

 

**blurryface**

this was it. i needed to tell her how i feel. why i hurt her so much. anxiety is building up inside of me, but i have to do it. i'm not going to hurt this gift from god again.

she continued to gaze at me. i didn't return the gaze but i grabbed her hand and locked my fingers with hers. she quirked a brow curiously, and my breath felt shaky as i spoke.  
"cry baby," i began, "i don't know how to tell you this, and i understand if you hate me. i mean, you probably hate me after hurting you so much. but the thing is... reason being why i hurt you was because... because i'm in love with you. i've never experienced it and i didn't want to deal with it, but whenever i think of you or i'm around you i feel all weird and tingly. i got so frustrated and anxious so i didn't want to come off as affectionate. but instead i came off as someone who's probably scared the living hell out of you. and... i'm sorry. for that. i'm so so sorry, crybaby. i understand if you hate me even more now."

she looked at me, her chocolatey eyes wide and sparkling. i thought she looked cute, but i felt anxious too. did i upset her? did i surprise her in a good way? i-i don't know... i messed up. i messed up. i messed up. oh god.

i grab the cookie she'd given to me. it had cooled down, but whatever. i just hoped it tasted good still. guiding it towards my mouth, i felt anxiety rise. it was still silent in the room except for my thoughts and probably heartbeat too.

right before i bit into it, crybaby grabbed it out of my hand and threw it against the wall. i looked at her, eyes narrowed. "what the hell?!"

 

* * *

 

 

**crybaby**

shit. fuck. dammit.

"blurry, i.. i feel the same," i admitted, tears streaming down my face hard already. i clung to him and he sat there, frozen in surprise probably. i sniffled, my voice shaky and raspy. "i was so mad. i poisoned that cookie and gave it to you. i was so scared you'd do worse to me or just wouldn't stop hurting me. i didn't know it was because you loved me and didn't know what to do. i never thought of that. i'm so sorry- shit i... i don't know i feel so awful, i'm so sor-"

he pressed his lips to mine. they felt so soft, almost ghostly i guess you could say..? i was surprised, but kissed back, putting my hands on his shoulders. he pulled away, cupping the sides of my face and wiping my tears away with his thumbs.  
"don't be sorry," he whispered, "i could understand why you'd do that. you were scared, and hell, if i hadn't have told you how i felt i'd be dead. but i wouldn't care since i'd know it was because you didn't want me to hurt you anymore. and i promise you, crybaby, i won't ever hurt you again."

i felt my cheeks heat up a little at that, and i smiled, nuzzling him. "okay..." i giggled, still a little shaken after all that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**blurryface**

"i love you, crybaby."

 

* * *

 

 

**crybaby**

"i love you too, blurryface."

 

**Author's Note:**

> aND THAT WAS IT. sorry it's a little "bleegh" or cheesy or smth idfk lmao.  
> anyways i hope you guys liked, hhhhhhh- have a great day, or night, or afternoon or whatever time it is wherever you are!!!!!!!!


End file.
